


A Century is all we Need

by zoegayle



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: M/M, haha yeah songfic, jo and hanson are only temp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoegayle/pseuds/zoegayle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'A Century is all we Need' by gergory and the hawk</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Century is all we Need

**Author's Note:**

> b/c we need smut and thecoyotetrickster sent me a prompt

A long time in the coming- a love no one was expecting, but at the same time they knew it was going to happen eventually. When it did happen they both were so happy and they always had a look of love only for one another. Lucas loved the feeling of him being Henry's and Henry being his. 

Sometimes they end up being alone in the Morgue they'll be sounds of pleasure coming through the closed doors. They'd never go all the way in the Morgue- that's only for their home- the one Henry asked Lucas to move into after a year of dating. That night Henry had asked Abe to go out and treat himself to a nice dinner. Abe took the hint.

When Henry carefully laid Lucas on to the bed and cradled Lucas' face in his hands between his hands kissing him for a couple of seconds then saying 'I love you.' Henry would go back to kissing him before Lucas could respond. When Henry would go back up to say 'love you' again, Lucas would laugh a little before trying to respond- making them have to try to kiss around their own smiles.

They've had sex before they've been dating for over a year. But this, this is what Lucas thought was what people called 'making love'.  
Hands groping anywhere they could find.  
Clothes flying every which way.  
What used to be smiles and laughing turned into panting against each others mouths.

The room filled with all sorts of emotions. There's love, there's happiness, and there's the feeling of feeling alive. When Henry would stretch Lucas out, Lucas loved it. He could lay back and relax- exactly what Henry told him to do the first time. When they both felt Lucas was stretched out enough Henry would still ask "Are you ready?" Lucas knew it was only because he cared but Lucas didn't have any source of patience today.

"Henry you know I love you but you take way to long." Lucas sat up pushing Henry back so Henry was the one lying on his back. The moment Henry's head hit the mattress at the foot of the bed Lucas was moving to straddle Henry's hips. Within the span of 5 seconds Lucas had slipped Henry right into himself. They did what lovers do. Lucas riding Henry like there was no tomorrow. When Henry was getting close he would grab Lucas in his hand and jerk him off as Lucas continued his trek*. Lucas tightening up as he came is what finished Henry off. 

Time goes by faster for Lucas than it does for Henry, but when their together time doesn't exist. "A century is all we need" Henry would joke when Lucas would bring up how he would die (for real) before Henry.  
"Yeah, you would know how that feels." Lucas would sigh, grabbing Henry's hand before walking down the street or curling up on the couch for a night in.

Every once in a while Henry will send Lucas a bouquet of flowers, whether it's Lucas' or Henry's birthday, Henry would still send him flowers. Every single flower ever sent to him, Lucas would be reminded of how much Henry loves him. Sometimes Hanson would even make a comment about how Lucas' face just glows with the love of being in a relationship.' 

Sometimes Lucas get's a little down on himself, looking in the mirror, wondering if he looks like he's getting to old for Henry. He knows he'll never be to old for Henry, Henry's too old for him. 

All the memories he has with Henry, have been some of the best. From when Henry interviewed Lucas to be his assistant. From all the memories of the sexual tension that floated in the air. From when Jo blurted out 'just kiss already!' When Henry replied 'Well if you insist' and kissed Lucas right on the lips, making Lucas to shocked to respond to Henry's lips. When Henry pulled back and smiled turning towards Jo 'happy?' he smirked. When after Jo left and Lucas asked Henry about it. When Henry kissed him again and Lucas wasn't to shocked to respond. When it was their half year anniversary and Lucas felt like their relationship should be stepped up to the next level. 

"Henry," Lucas breathed out between kisses, "I think we should go a little further, we don't have to stop at kissing. I'm ready when you're ready."  
"Lucas." Henry started, "You don't have to say that if it's just that because your afraid of losing me- it's not going to happen, promise.  
"No, Henry. I am really ready to go to the next level with you. I trust you, and I /really/ want to." Lucas exaggerated really.  
"Well, if you say so..." Henry smashed his lips to Lucas', guiding him to the wall* "Wait! Henry, we are not having sex, for the first time, against the wall."  
"Follow me then, my lady." Henry joked.  
"Maybe I'll just watch Netflix then-" Henry cut him off by picking Lucas up bridal style and setting him on his bed.  
"There's no time for that."

Lucas never had sex with a guy before, but he has had plenty of sex with women, no girl can resist a comic book nerd. He knew it was going to hurt, even though Henry spent a good amount of time stretching Lucas, and taking it slow, it was almost painful for Henry, but he wanted everything perfect for Lucas. Sometimes Henry regrets being so careful on the first time with Lucas. For some reason it made Lucas think that Henry was on of the 'slower' guys. Lucas basically turned into a power bottom afterwards. Only /sometimes/ does Henry regret it. 

When together, the world was theirs, and theirs only. Everything was theirs when together, nothing could stop them.

When they walk down the busy 'city that never sleeps' sidewalks, rather if it's in the morning or when the sky is pitch black if someone saw them they would think twice. The'll think their a new couple that'll last a couple weeks. Or maybe they'll think their a married couple. But they wouldn't think twice. 

Lucas will never forget the way Henry would always tell him, that he loves him. Sometimes while walking past each other in the Morgue Henry would whisper 'te amo' to Lucas. Sometimes Henry would tell him when they were walking over to Lucas' apartment complex, before he moved in with Henry, hands swinging dramatically just because no one was around. 

He couldn't figure out what Henry meant when he told Lucas he would love him even after Lucas died. Until at 10 months Henry invited Lucas over for a nice meal and a secret that could change their relationship for the worse or for the better. Lucas swore he feel in love with Henry a little more because Henry trusted him enough with a secret so big. He could never figure out why Henry loved him so much but he wasn't going to question it.

**Author's Note:**

> *on a trek b/c he's riding him  
> **almost put against the wahl [i try to be funny]
> 
> i will admit this is not my best- i felt kinda weird, this is my first smut for this fandom and i haven't read any wahgan smut so my brain can't think right. i tried though


End file.
